Love is Patient (One Direction Fan Fiction)
by Crystal Brielle
Summary: Kia lives in London with her adopted sister Carson who just moved in after a few years. But her arch nemesis Zayn Malik is as cruel as ever. Niall Horan seems a little off lately around her. And Liam, Harrry, and Louis are just along for the ride and to be there for her. But it all goes wrong the night Carson comes to live with her. What's gone happen next?


**Love is Patient Chapter 1**

**Hey you guys! So I know this isn't 'Love Life among Other Problems', but I decided to put that on hold for now. And start this story! :) So obviously it's a One Direction Fan Fiction. So if you don't like One Direction and just wanna hate on them go do that on a hate website and whine to people who'll pretend to care. Sorry if I seem rude, but I'd rather have people read my story who LOVE 1D read my story. Well here it is! Fun reading Kit Kats!**

**-Crystal Brielle-**

I've always wanted a sister, I just never thought this was the way I'd finally get one. My parents are very wealthy being as my dad is a lawyer an my mum a doctor. We had been on summer holiday as my 14th birthday present. I accidentally met a girl named Carson in a small shop when I was shopping with my mum. We connected immediately an swapped cell numbers before i left the shop with my mum. The rest if the summer Carson and I were together everyday. He would sleep over for days on end and my parents acted like she was their own daughter. Then one day Carson told me how her parents were hardly ever around because they were always working, and for not much money. I went and told my parents about Carson's situation and they instantly wanted to adopt her. She was already pretty much apart of the family, heck she even looked like she could be apart of our family. Carson and I had the same dark brown hair but hers was shoulder length and my was down to waist. The only other differences was that my eyes were slightly lighter and larger than Carson's and I was a good three inches taller even though Carson was only a year younger than me. And of course, I was from London and she was from Italy. But other than the small differences we could be sisters.

**~ later that day ~**

I felt ready to blow chunks i the floor at any second now. I've never met Carson's parents because she was always with us at our house. I don't think they'll be all that thrilled to meet me an my parents when they find out we want to adopt Carson into our family. My mum knocked on the door as my hands got clammy. Just a few seconds later it was answered by a man about late 30's or early 40's in a suit, but his tie was loosened.

"Hello, and you Mr. Knight?" ,my mum asked.

"Yes I am, who are you?" ,the man opened the door a little more.

"I am Mrs. Andrews, but I also go by Alice. This is my husband Raymond and our daughter Kia. Kia is friends with-" ,Mr. Knight finished her sentence.

"Carson, yeah, I know. Please come in!" ,Mr. Knight moved aside and let us in.

"Oh actually, we can to talk with you and your wife. Is he here?" ,my dad asked.

"Yes she should be. I'll go get her, make yourself comfortable.",Carson's dad left us in the living room while we sat an waited for him to come back.

Mr. Knight came back with his wife and Carson who smiled when she saw us, "Hello there! I'm Katherine, pleased to met you all." ,she said as they sat down.

'Hah you won't be so pleased for long.' I thought.

Carson sat with her parents across from us, "Well, you said you had something to talk to us about?" ,Mr. Knight said more so than asked.

"Ah, yes... well we are aware that Carson is not being properly taken care of here as both of you are always working. So my wife, daughter, and I would like to adopt Carson into our family." , my dad said without hesitating.

There was a tense moment of silence as Carson's parents looked at each other and absorbed what my dad had said, speaking to each other through their eyes.

"... Okay, we both know we haven't really been their for Carson. It would be best if she had parents who could always be there for her." ,Carson's mom said slowly. I saw Carson's eyes light up like they usually were for the first time since we got to her house.

The adoption was quick and simple, and Carson became Carson Marie Andrews. She came back with us to London for a year, but went back to Italy to live with her aunt because she had become homesick. But my parents and I skyped with Carson everyday. We made a deal with Carson that she would come back for high school, and we reminded each other of that promise everyday and that she would live with us during the summers until it became permanent.

**Okay guys! That was the first chapter! The guys come in the next two chapters. I hope you like it! Gimme feed back so i know if i should continue or not please an thanks!  
~Crystal Brielle~**


End file.
